Never Forget Me
by blueangel11isdead
Summary: (SMYGO) Hotaru's father constantly abuses her; until one day, he finally decides to kill her once and for all. Who will save her? Or will she die? -ONE-SHOT-


HEY GUYS! Oh my god! I kind of rewrote it! Well, half of it actually, well, tells me what you think and review! Be sure to check out my sequel to this story "**He loves me, He loves me not**" The first three chapters to that story is also going to be rewritten!

This is a song fic to the song "**I'm with You**" by **Avril Lavigne**. I use to be a big fan of her, not so much anymore; some of her new songs are crap.

**REMEMBER:** Everything in Italics is thoughts…

**I'm With You**

-

-

-

_...The dead can never truly die... they live in the memories of those who love them... they will never be forgotten..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

A girl with shoulder length back hair, which draped around her deep purple eyes, red and puffy from all the tears that had leaked, and all the pain she's suffered.

That day happened to be her birthday, and nobody, absolutely nobody remembered, not even her best friend, was she that invisible? Even with all the gothic colours she wore, nobody can see her. Didn't anyone care?

"Am I really that worthless?" She thought aloud, "Why? What do I have that gave me this cruel fate? What I evil in my past life? Why is fate always so against me! WHY?"

(-_Flashback_-)

"Hotaru sweetie," a doctor dressed in white asked her in a kind, but irritated voice. "I'm going to ask you one more time, what's wrong? Where did you get you're bruises? Why do you constantly run away from home?"

"I told you." She said in a matter of fact voice, "Daddy beats me up everyday. I try to run, but he always catches me… I can never escape… never…"

(-_End_ _Flashback_-)

**_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_**

She shivered and pulled her thin jacket closer to her. She knew he was coming… he was going to find her, sooner or later.

She will never escape.

At the miserable thought of herself being tossed and turned by her father was enough to get her sobbing madly again.

"WHY!" She cried out into the sky hoping that someone would hear her pitiful moans… and maybe… just maybe… give her a home…

**_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_**

(-_Flashback_-)

The rain was pelting down on her back, but she didn't mind, all she cared was to get out of the hellhole that she lived in. She dashed across the lonely streets… she could hear voices behind her… the voices of her father. He was gaining, fast.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she cried in pain hopelessly.

"SHUT UP LITTLE GIRL!" yelled her dad maniacally as he caught up and grab her neck and started choking her, "OR I'LL REALLY KILL YOU!"

" I ALREADY WANT TO DIE!" she sputtered between chokes, "JUST KILL ME!"

(-_End Flashback_-)  
**  
**

**_I'm looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess And no one likes to be alone_**

She tried pushing that awful memory out of her head… but somehow, it just wouldn't go away….

"When will this nightmare end!" She cried as rain started dripping onto her… making her more vulnerable…

As she ran… she looked into the window of a happy family. The mother and the father were helping their baby girl walk.

"That's a girl!" the dad said proudly as the baby stumbled towards him.

"My baby is the strongest baby in the world!" The mother cooed as she held her baby.

Hotaru felt stabs of jealously. Why couldn't she ever have a family like that? She wish that one day, her father would give a hug and tell her that he loved her.

But it was never going to happen.

She knew it, no matter how much she desired it; some dreams just aren't meant to come true.

This was one of them.

And again she ran off hoping to find a homeless shelter of some sort.

But she didn't noticing the shadow lurking behind; gaining on her every movement.

**_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_**

As she ran down the empty street, the shadow caught on.

A hand suddenly grabbed her, and starting twisting her tiny, fragile arm.

"TRYING TO RUN AWAY AGAIN!" her dad whispered venomously into her ear, "Nice try, this is the farthest you've ever got; too bad you won't be able to run away again, cause I'm going to finally kill you!"

"I'M SORRY!" She screamed, as he drew up a pocket knife and pierced her skin, "WHY DO YOU HATE ME!"

"Your existence causes me pain!" Her dad said wickedly as he laughed into the silent night.

At the second, all her hope vanished.

Her hopes of having friends,

Her hopes of gaining respect,

Her hopes of being loved. All gone…  
**  
**

**_Oh why is everything so confusing  
_****_Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah…_**

Her father continuously stabbed her until she was drenched in her own blood, she could taste the metal-like taste in her mouth… just as she felt her soul leaving her…

Just as she was waiting for the last stab… the stab that would take her life away…

She heard some yell "MIND CRUSH!"

The stab never pierced her skin… she could feel her father's grip loosening; but she didn't care… she was going to die anyways, what's the point of dying two minutes earlier?

She felt herself being lifted up by a pair of strong arms…

**_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_**

As she was in his arm, she finally felt a new sense of peace… a sense of safeness, something she hasn't felt in a long time.

She shut her eyes tightly; afraid that this was all a dream,

Afraid to face the reality…

Reality… she was afraid of it… so…. So afraid…

Finally, she found the courage to open her eyes.

It wasn't a dream…

It was reality.

Actual reality.

_"This isn't a dream this is really… reality,"_ she thought, as she looked to see the man that saved her life. He has beautiful amethyst eyes that matched her own. He had tri-coloured hair that stuck up in an odd angle. His gold bangs fell into his eyes as he looked down at her.

He smiled slightly, "I see you're awake. Don't worry, there's no need to be afraid; my name is Yami."

**_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
_****_I'm with you_**

_"Yami."_ Hotaru thought…

She was going to remember that name forever….

But forever was about to end soon…

Thank you for saving my life, though I don't think I can live for long." She whispered. "My breaths get raspier and raspier. It's getting harder and harder for me to breath. Why don't you just set me here; I won't blame you. I'm about to die anyways."

"Don't worry!" his face tightens and his grip on her became stronger. "You will live. I know I've only known you for a moment, but I feel like I've known you for so much longer then that."

She smiled weakly, "No, I won't. But promise me something; don't ever forget me… promise me… never… please."

" What do you mean?" he asked.

"Remember me so that I can be your guardian angel forever… I need to repay you for saving me my life…

Saving me from a death of hatred and anger…

Saving me from sadness…

Saving me from murder…

Thank you…"  
**  
**

**_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you_**

A silent tear slid down her cheek, life is so unfair…

Just when she finally found a friend…

She has to go…

With her last strength… she whispered a silent thank you…

…And with that…

...The Life of Hotaru Tomoe came to a tragic end...

**_I'm with you..._**

* * *

What do you guys think of the new revised version? Better? Worse? Please review! 


End file.
